Socket systems of this kind are known from the prior art. They have a prosthesis socket, into the proximal end of which an amputation stump of the patient is inserted when the patient is putting on a prosthesis equipped with such a socket system. In order to ensure an optimal hold and fit, and in order to cushion the sometimes sensitive amputation stump, a liner made of an elastic material, for example silicone, can first of all be pulled over the amputation stump. The amputation stump thus provided with the liner is then inserted into the prosthesis socket. As an alternative to this, it is also conceivable to provide cushioning directly on the prosthesis socket and thereby do without the liner or a similar device.
The prosthesis socket also has a distal end, on which distal prosthetic elements can be arranged via an adapter element. These prosthetic elements are generally simulations of amputated limbs, for example of a foot, a lower leg or a hand. Particularly in the case of prosthetic legs, enormous forces sometimes have to be taken up both by the distal prosthetic elements and also by the prosthesis socket, for example during walking with the prosthesis. For this reason, it is necessary that, on the one hand, the prosthesis socket itself is stable and robust and that, on the other hand, a firm and secure connection of the prosthesis socket to the distal prosthetic element is ensured.
In order to ensure the robust and stable configuration of the prosthesis socket, the latter is made at least partially of a first fiber-reinforced plastic. After curing, this fiber-reinforced plastic is robust and stable and, at the same time, light, thereby providing a very pleasant feel when the prosthesis socket is being worn.
In order to ensure a particularly secure connection of the distal prosthetic elements to the prosthesis socket, an adapter element is arranged at the distal end of the prosthesis socket, to which adapter element the distal prosthetic elements can be connected.
A disadvantage is that, despite this elaborate and secure set-up, rattling noises often occur inside a prosthesis, particularly inside a prosthetic leg. This disturbs the wearer of the prosthesis since, for example, walking with the prosthesis is always associated with development of a noise, as a result of which it is also always obvious that the patient is wearing a prosthesis. Moreover, rattling in a prosthetic leg results in a permanent feeling of insecurity, since the patient has the impression that the prosthesis has not been manufactured correctly or has been fitted wrongly. The same also applies of course to prosthetic arms. The level of confidence in the correct function of the prosthesis and, therefore, the self-assurance of the wearer are sometimes greatly affected by this.